paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacket
}} [[w:c:hotlinemiami:Jacket|'Jacket']] is a violent criminal originating from Miami. This is the ninth character made available to the community in PAYDAY 2. He was released alongside Hotline Miami 2 on March 10, 2015 for the PC edition of the game, along with his signature weapons, the Jacket's Piece and Carpenter's Delight. Background Description Although Jacket is the last one to brag – he doesn’t speak at all – his achievements in the criminal underworld are widely known. Allegedly, he once wiped out the entire Russian mafia in Miami all on his own. His background in the military and his unflinching attitude towards over-the-top violence has made him an excellent hitman – or “messenger” as some like to call it. For unknown reasons he remains completely mute and chooses to communicate only with the help of a tape recorder – playing back bits and pieces of language learning tapes, PAs and documentary narrations instead of speaking. Quotes Trivia * As noted in the original Hotline Miami, "Richard" could be Jacket's real first name, as the 50 Blessings organization names the animal masks in the game after their respective owners. ** Jacket's mask in PAYDAY 2-related contents differs significantly from its Hotline Miami counterpart, the rooster head being much larger and more rounded, while the cockscomb and wattle are smaller and much shorter in length. * Jacket's canonicity had been previously debated. With the release of the FBI Files, however, Jacket has been heavily implied to be a canon part of the PAYDAY universe. While the files state that he might have been the very same person, it is also loosely suggested that the PAYDAY 2 Jacket is a separate individual inspired by the character's MO. Because of the large number of unknowns at hand, his relationship to the Hotline Miami Jacket remains uncertain. Dennis Wedin of Dennaton Games left the relationship between the two up in the air when asked about it.https://twitter.com/dpunktw/status/585582546773245952 ** If the former case is canon, his involvement in the 1985 Hawaiian conflict during Hotline Miami 2 implies that Jacket could be anywhere from 46 to 67 years of age by the time PAYDAY 2 took place, dependent upon his age of enlistment. However, in his character description, his age group is marked simply as "unknown". ** It has been officially confirmed that Jacket and the other crossover characters are canon. https://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/8/144513248277665044/ * As Dennaton Games have yet to reveal Jacket's true face, his appearance as depicted in PAYDAY 2 is likely not canon to Hotline Miami. * Jacket is the first character in the PAYDAY series that doesn't have a known actor, though there have been debates among both the Hotline Miami and PAYDAY playerbases about his resemblance to Jonatan Söderström, founder of Dennaton Games and creator of the Hotline Miami series. * In the Hotline Miami DLC trailer, it is shown that Jacket's mask has feathers on them. However, in the actual game, it is a simple rubber chicken mask. * Jacket is the first heister in the game to forgo a suit entirely, the second being Bodhi, instead wearing his signature varsity letterman jacket and jeans. * Jacket's first appearance in the PAYDAY universe was in the teaser trailer for Hotline Miami, appearing with a baseball bat near the end of the video, presumably there to finish off the Russian mobster Wolf was interrogating. ** During the lead up to Jacket's introduction, he walks down a hallway off-camera and taps his baseball bat on the ground similar to a scene in the movie Inglorious Basterds. * Jacket is the first heister who doesn't speak, but rather communicates through "an 80s model dictaphone". ** Jacket uses a tape recorder with simple tutorials playing, most often language tapes and physical fitness ones. He plays back "Arms outstretched" as a domination line, and when calling for Dallas or Wolf, he will occasionally play back "Texas" and "A wolf," respectively. ** Jacket is, technically speaking, the first character to be "voiced" by more than one voice actor and instead is voiced by four. This is mostly due to the tape having multiple languages. ** It is unknown how he activates the tape recorder while both hands are visible or he's carrying a two-handed weapon. This is probably for gameplay reasons. ** Given the amount of quotes Jacket can speak, the tape is likely very, very long. The game attempts to recreate the rewind\fast-forward effect of a tape, but it is unrealistic due to the speed of the tape getting rewound\fast-forwarded. It is possible that the tape player, and the tape, were specifically modified to do exactly this, however. ** The tape has lines in Spanish, German, French, and Italian; see /Quotes. ** Despite the tape being rather quite loud, the audio will not alert security guards and civilians when in stealth. Presumably, this is for gameplay reasons. ** Jacket's cassette player may be a Walkman as they were popular during the 80s. * Similar to John Wick, Jacket too had reportedly wiped out a Russian mob on his own. This is a reference to his actions in Hotline Miami, although he wasn't the only active vigilante in that game (at least two other vigilantes were operating in concert, unbeknownst to one another, which are the Biker and Richter). ** Jacket is also a promotional crossover like Wick, though unlike Wick he does not come free. ** Like Wick, he doesn't wear the latex gloves like the rest of the crew, instead opting to wrap bandages around his hands in a similar fashion to that of a boxer. This leaves his fingers uncovered, which is an unusual choice for an individual of criminal nature as it would make him likely to leave finger prints behind. ** Alongside Wick and Chains, Jacket is the third heister with a background in an elite military unit, the fictional Ghost Wolves. ** Jacket shares some similarities with Jimmy. They are both crossover characters, both are alleged psychopathic killers in their respective source materials with multiple personalities, are notable for killing large numbers of Russians and both ultimately perished at the (near) conclusion of their story arcs. * Aside from Wolf, Jacket is currently the only other heister to be shown visibly injuring/killing a special unit in promotional media, in this case a Cloaker. Jacket was apparently able to wipe out the Cloaker's entire SWAT entourage, binding and visibly scaring him before finishing him off with a hammer, all by himself without any sign of injuries or struggle. Wolf was shot once by the Bulldozer, and he still had to struggle a fair bit before finally being able to overpower his opponent. ** If you look at the right side of the opening scene in the video, you can barely see the helmet of a Taser slumped against the wall. * The Jacket Character Pack trailer was made in Source Filmmaker. Overkill thanks "Porky-da-Corgi" for help with the trailer. * After Dragan, Jacket is the second heister to not be inducted into the gang by another crew member. Although he was involved in getting the hotline to The Commissar, and thus helping The Dentist free Hoxton, he did not actually appear as a playable heister until later on. ** It is possible that Wolf had recruited Jacket, as they both appear in the Hotline Miami DLC trailer and they both have a history of psychopathic tendancies. * Contrary to Hotline Miami and his appearance in the trailer for the DLC, Jacket in-game has his varsity jacket opened to reveal his t-shirt underneath. This was likely done to reveal the Lightweight Ballistic Vest armor, as it would otherwise be completely concealed. * Jacket's recorder will sometimes play a GenSec automated answering tape when interacting with a pager. * When the Hype Train initially ended, Jacket's hair was shown as brown in the "goal completed" image, instead of his in-game blonde hair. This was later corrected. * Jacket's character icon uses the Richard Begins mask's inventory icon rather than that of his default mask, Richard Returns. * According to Aldstone, Jacket apparently has a fetish of "borrowing" the butler's cellphone and listen to his voice messages, which disturbs him. * During the Prison Nightmare heist, two of the hallucinations that can be heard from Jacket's tape recorder are "You are responsible" and "Your name is NOT Jacket", indicating that he does not hold his real identity responsible for his actions, instead telling himself it is his Jacket alter ego that is committing the crimes. * Jacket has the most quotes in the safehouse. References Videos PAYDAY 2 Hotline Miami DLC Payday 2 Soundtrack - Simon Viklund - Breath of Death (Jacket Character Pack Trailer Music) PAYDAY 2 Jacket Character Pack Trailer Jacket voice lines Gallery Hlm2 jacket rendered.png|Full-screen of Jacket totallynotstolen.jpg|Jacket's face model in-game. Jacket.jpg|Jacket as introduced in his trailer Jacket in Trailer.png|Jacket in the Hotline Miami Teaser Trailer. Jacket wielding hammer and uzi.jpg|Blood splattered Jacket wielding his signature weapon and hammer. sketch-jacket-large.jpg|Jacket sketch from the FBI Files de:Jacket ru:Джекет Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Jacket Character Pack DLC